


James

by swtltlmrvlgrl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes AU, Bucky Barnes Bestfriend, Bucky Barnes Dance, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Graduation Ball, Bucky Barnes University, F/M, james bucky barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtltlmrvlgrl/pseuds/swtltlmrvlgrl
Summary: University AU. You’re not really a fan of parties, so you sneak out of the graduation ball, where one of your close friends found you.





	James

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this huge urge to write something. I wrote this for an hour I think., so there are errors here and there I hope you understand. Haha. I’m sorry of this isn’t like the other angsty fics that I’ve written, but I really enjoyed writing without crying.

“Hey. Is that seat taken?”

You looked up and saw James Barnes pointing at the space beside you. You were seated on the grass under the tree a few meters away from the venue of the graduation ball. From a fair distance, you could hear the loud music and the voices of people having ‘the time of their lives’.

“Well. Yes. There are a lot of people wanting that seat so - ” you chuckles. “First come first serve, darling.”

Your tone was sarcastic and James caught on, “Oh. That’s too bad.” he walked towards the opposite side. “I’ll just take this seat here or is this taken too?”

“Just a second.” You pulled out your hand and stick out your thumb and your pinky finger. You place them on your ear and pretended that you were talking to another person. “Hello , sir. Oh. So you’re cancelling your reservation? Okay. Thank you, sir.”

“You are a lucky man, Barnes. The guy who reserved that seat, he cancelled. ” You winked at him. “So yeah, you can seat there.”

James laughed while motioning to sit beside you. If he is a fan of anything, you can definitely say that he’s a fan of your humor. “Not a fan of parties, huh?” he said.

“Nah. You know, I’m really not the party type.” You pointed  at him. “How about you? What is JAMES BARNES doing outside?”

He snickered. “I came out to look for you.” His face suddenly turned serious, with his eyes fixated on anywhere else but you.

“You found me now.” You pat his back and he smiled, but his smile didn’t really reach his eyes.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

\--

 “I’ll miss this you know.” You finally said. “The grass, the noise, the people, the teachers... and I think I’ll miss the stressful quizzes, exams... projects.”

He nodded. “It’s feels like everything happened so fast. I mean... I’ve been with Steve, Nat, Wanda and you for so long. I don’t know...” he sighed. “I don’t what I’ll do without you guys.”

“Awww. Jaaaaamess!” You extended your arms, pulled him in and hugged him. “Are you gonna cry? Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying, Y/N.” You could hear him struggle from your tight embrace.

You laughed out loud.

“Y/N. I have a question for you.” You pulled away and stared at his steel-blue eyes.

“What is it?”

“Why are you calling me ‘James’? Everyone is calling me ‘Bucky’ EXCEPT you. I’ve been meaning to ask you, WHY?”

You chuckle. “I don’t really know. How do I explain this... I - ” You bit your lip and looked him. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

James just looked at you, eager to hear what you have to say. “Sure.”

“I’ve always felt something like a gap. Like - ” You raised your left index finger. “This is Bucky. He’s this popular charismatic guy that EVERYONE loves. He’s a friend to everyone and every girls’ dream boy. Technically, Bucky is the heartthrob. And this - ” You raised your right index finger. “This is James. The clumsy one, the forgetful one, he’s this guy that you have to call every morning because 90% of the time he forgets to set his alarm.” James attempted to cut you off but you didn’t let him. “But more importantly, James is one of the most amazing friends that I’ve ever met.”

You smiled at him and reached for his right hand. “And I will really _really_ miss talking to him like this.”

James beamed a smile towards your direction too. He was about to tell you something when you suddenly stood up, your hands still wrapped around his.

“You hear, that?” You asked him. The tone of your voice couldn’t conceal the amount of excitement the you were feeling.

“Hear, what?” He slowly stood up. At that moment, you saw his face slowly lighting up. He looked at you and motioned his body towards you. “Shall we?”

You wrap your hands around his neck. “We shall.”

After wrapping his hands around your waist, the two of you started to dance to the tune of yours and his favorite Disney song. (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71JB7pJVExs>)

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_And ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

“Y/N?” James started speaking, as he slowly unwrapped his arms around yours.

“Hmm?”

The two of you gazed at each other’s eyes, the music becoming more distant.

“I will miss you. I’ll really do. I - ” he took a deep breath. “I thought about this. I thought about this for a long time. I was scared. I still am - ”

“Woah. James. Slow down.” You chuckled.

“This thing that I will do now, this might affect our friendship but – You are this wonderful, amazing, beautiful woman and just -  thinking about being away from you for a long time, without telling you what I feel.I - ” He exhaled and held your hands. “I love you, Y/N.”

“Oh my god. Woah. When? I mean since when?” Your heart was beating fast, you didn’t know what to do. You didn’t know how to respond.

He smiled at you. “Ever since the day, you saw through Bucky and just looked at James. Every time you choose to be with this clumsy James over the popular Bucky, just makes me love you more.” He paused. “Y/N. Will you be my girlfriend?”

You cup his chin on your hands and caress your fingers through his cheeks.

“I love you, too, James. And yes, I will be your girlfriend.”


End file.
